


your sugar tongue so bitter now

by Anonymous



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: AU where steve and javi broke up and carrillo is onto them, Break Up, M/M, idk if i'll ever continue this sorry :(, little ficlet that was part of a bigger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carrillo, at first, pretends he notices nothing. Steve is not dumb enough to pretend that it isn’t obvious that him and Javi have a shared past, and that it isn’t necessarily a good one.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	your sugar tongue so bitter now

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet that i've had for a long time, part of a longer work that i'm never going to post because i don't like it and it isn't and will likely never be completed, but i strangely liked this little part of it. so yeah. sorry.

Carrillo, at first, pretends he notices nothing. Steve is not dumb enough to pretend that it isn’t obvious that him and Javi have a shared past, and that it isn’t necessarily a good one. 

What he isn’t expecting is for Carrillo to bring it up so quickly, or in the way he does.

“So, you and Peña.” Carrillo says. Steve raises an eyebrow at him, and Carrillo, smart as he is, tries to soften the blow by handing him a cold beer. Nevermind it’s office hours. “I’m sure you know that people could think that your position is compromised if you two are —” he lifts his index fingers, then claps them together. Steve almost spits out his beer.

He clears his throat, and avoids Carrillo’s eyes. “We’re not.” he says. “We definitely are not.”

Carrillo lifts an eyebrow this time, and looks at Steve like he’s not buying what he’s selling.

“Uh –” Steve says. “If he didn’t mention it I’d rather not –” 

“Murphy,” Carrillo says, sounding like he’d rather be calling him  _ idiot _ . In his mind he probably is. “It’s obvious there's something going on between you two.”

Not quite in the way Carrillo is imagining, though. “I swear it’s not – that.” Steve replies. 

Carrillo crosses his arms, and stares at Steve, who’s making a point out of not looking at him, downing his beer. Then, something seems to down on Carrillo.

“Oh.” Carrillo says. “Ooooooh.”

“What?” Steve can't help but ask. 

“So you two are exes.” Carrillo deadpans. If Steve was still drinking beer, he would spit it out again.

They’re not exactly exes, but Steve can’t say that without going into detail, so he settles for, “‘Spose so.”

Carrillo mocks him under his breath. “Well, I just want you to know that you two need to keep it civil, or this isn’t going to work.” Carrillo says. “I’ll tell Peña as much. But please try to keep your cool around each other. We’re here to work, not engage in –” he waves his hand around the air. “Whatever this is.”

Steve nods. He understands, he really does. And he’s trying. But it’s hard when he knows what he did for Javi to treat him like a pest. “Roger that.”

“You better,” Carrillo says. “Swear to God, you gringos…” he shakes his head, but leaves it at that. And for that, Steve is glad, because had Carillo pressed more than he did, Steve would've gone and babbled. And that would have made Peña mad.


End file.
